The Forgotten King
by Hatake Stoppable
Summary: What happen to the forgotten King from Royal Paladin?
1. Chapter 1

"When I think of the sacrifice yet to be offered and the hearts and homes yet to be made desolate before this dreadful war is over, my heart is like lead within me, and I feel at times like hiding in a deep darkness."

"If my name ever goes into history, it will be this Act."

The thunder was frighteningly loud. The trees were shaking and gusts of winds came and start blowing everything away. What I saw was something I had not expected.

There were fires and lightning. Both elements fought as if they were about to rip time-space continuum with their vicious claws of destruction. From a distance I stood from the battlefield, holding on to my dear sword.

I did not shake nor did I tremble at the sight of the majestic battle that occured before me.

As I watched the battle, a stream of fire suddenly came out of an old tree from where I stood. The tree went "CRACK!" as soon as the lightning stroke it with its gentle touch from the sky. I covered my eyes as the tree cracked and fell from its position. All I can see was smoke and fire that quickly engulfs the tree as soon as it fell.

I stood back abit, for fear of any sparks that may catch fire to my once royal blue cloak.

When the fire died out, most of the tree had disappeared. From once a majestic tree that stood tall in its height, now reduced to ashes as war took its life away with a single swoop.

I questioned myself why was this happening and were not the nations of each clan on the Cray at peace with one another?

As I continue to ponder, I heard a loud roar from the battlefield. This roar was a roar that I am very familiar with and I know where it came from. It was from my friend from the Dragon Empire Nation, Dragonic Overlord. This intrigued me even further as to what was going on. I had only been asleep in these woods for a few hours, no? I thought it was a good idea to take some rest after I have been summoned countless times before by an odd blue hair kid who does not know a single thing on the rules of war. Apparently when he summons me, my hair turns blue as well which often annoyed me.

I summoned my trusty stead, Lionmane Stallion, who was not too far away from me from where I slumber. The mighty horse galloped to my side and I got up onto him. However, before I can make my move, I heard another roar.

This roar, I am not familiar with. To whom does this roar belong to? Surely not Dragonic Overlord or with his armor which would make him as Dragonic Overlord The End.

As I tap Lionmane Stallion's hind, we sprint towards the raging battlefield. I did not realize, everything has change when I fell asleep for just a few hours.

The closer I get to the battlefield, the louder the roars get and I saw more destruction and chaos along the way.

Fires were everywhere and many of the other citizens of Cray came running away from the battlefield. Although, despite their many efforts, they do seem like chickens who had their heads cut off.

Hang on, what are chickens?

I turn my gaze upon the mountains which lay across the forest where I slept, and encouraged my stallion to gallop even faster.

Lightnings were dancing through the sky and embers of flame engulf the surrounding. I grew weary and tired as I pass through the flames and this armor of mine is just too heavy. All of a sudden, as I was not paying close attention to the direction of where my stallion is taking me to, a big rock of the size of Epona's flying beelte came out of nowhere in this hellzone and hit me on the chest.

I was shocked.

With that impact I flew off my stallion and onto the ground. My stallion stop its course and came back for me. The impact made me cough a few drops of blood but I was alright. I then look up to my stallion and gestured it to lower itself so I may climb onto its saddle.

Winds began to blow even harder and I then heard loud roars in the sky. I looked up, peering my gaze into the dark clouds as it has been polluted with smog and smokes from the burning mountain. What I saw then was something that I cannot believe.

I saw my brave friend, Dragonic Overlord, fighting against another dragon creature. Both dragons roared at each other and fought like mad dragons.

"GIVE IT UP DRAGONIC OVERLORD! THE TIME FOR YOUR KIND, THE KAGEROUS ARE OVER! FOR I, DRAGONIC KAISER VERMILLION, LEADER OF THE NARUKAMI CLAN WILL TAKE OVER THE DRAGON EMPIRE NATION AND ALL THOSE BELOW IT!"

My friend, held his sword up high and replied with a roar that is loud enough to tremble the heavens.

"FOOL! THE KAGEROU CLAN IS ALMIGHTY AND EVER STRONG! WE WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO THE LIKES OF YOU INVADERS! WE ARE THE TRUE LEADERS OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE NATION! I, DRAGONIC OVERLORD, WILL RIP YOU SHREDS WITH MY BARE HANDS FOR DARING TO CHALLENGE ME!

REDUCE ALL TO ASHES, FLAMES OF THE APOCALYPSE! ETERNAL FLAME!"

With that, the two gigantic dragons fought without hesistation and just by standing below, I can feel that one, was fighting with rage and the other, was fighting with the will power to take control.

As I continue to watch in awe of the mighty brute strength between the two dragons, a sudden sense came to me dodge. Trusting that sense, I did and I miss the sword that came swinging down upon me.

Looking up, I saw another king. He was in clad with gold armor and had long hair. I thought it was my best general, Fang of Light Garmall, but it was not upon closer inspection.

"I am Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. You, former king of the United Sanctuary, are no longer of any use to the United Sanctuary nation!"

He then made a quickstep forward to slash me with his gold claws. He was aiming for my head but before I could do anything but close my eyes with my arms, I heard a clang.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE KING!"

I open my eyes once more to find with joy, that it was my comrade, Fang of Light Garmall.

"You are no King, Garmore. And I am terribly disappointed in you." replied Garmall.

Garmall looked back and smiled, "Good day to you, my King. What brings you here to this neighbourhood?"

I smiled in return but before I can say a word, Garmore had leaped towards Garmall and all I can say is "WATCH OUT!"

Garmall, being my general, was one who is not weak. Often times people thought he was useless because of the sacrifice he must make in order to call out a snowgal, but I think not. With friends, you can topple anything that comes in your way and that is what I believe in.

In a flash, Garmall counter-attack Garmore by falling to the ground first, allowing Garmore to be over him, before launching a kick to the stomach at Garmore.

"Take that you spineless bastard." retorted Garmall.

As Garmore fell to the ground, another of what seems to be Garmore's comrades appeared before him from the forest. He stood before Garmall and I, pointed his sword at me and yelled,

"Former King of the United Sanctuary, your days are numbered! Surrender now or prepare to face death! For I Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains, shall take you down within a few seconds!"

I took out my sword and pierce the ground with its tip.

"I grew weary of such threats and I now have an idea of what is going on. There's been a hostile take over at the United Sanctuary when I was not around. If you so wish to challenge me, the King, then I shall gladly accept that challenge! FOR I AM NOT A KING IF I CANNOT FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES!"

Garmore stood, still writhin in pain from the kick, steady himself in a stance alongside with Beaumains.

"Ha! There's only two of you, do you think that is enough to defeat us?" said Garmore.

After he said those words, silent came and the land which was first full of chaos, came to a silent still.

"What? What happen to Vermillion Kaiser?" said a very surprised Garmore.

Garmall, who was silent throughout the whole talk, was biting his own fingers at the tip. Enough to draw a few small drops of blood to the ground. With 4 drops of blood from his own body, a loud howl came from the forest from where I came.

The howl became louder as 4 snowgals leaped through the air and join Garmall in the front lines.

It was obvious, that Garmore was not happy about this.

"RETREAT!" yelled Garmore.

The snowgals began their attack at the self-proclaim King by chasing after Garmore and Beaumains. Sighing with relief, I shook hands with my general. It was not long before I began to question him of the happenings in United Sanctuary.

As I heard of the stories, of how my right hand man, Blaster Blade, had been abducted, along with, surprisingly, Blaster dark. Apparently the two clans, Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins, have joined together to defeat a common enemy. Dragonic Overlord was the survivor of the abduction but he was thoroughly weakened at his attempt to escape.

I stood there, with my stallion and Garmall, tears came rolling down my cheeks.

"It is not your fault, your Highness. You did not know." said Garmall.

I responded, "I should have been there with my subjects. I must take part of the blame."

Garmall placed his hand on my right shoulder, "Your general, Blaster Blade, along with Blaster Dark, form a great friendship with one another and became a powerful general, Majestic Lord Blaster to defend the sanctuary. They did so so that you may return, my King. It's time to head back."

Wiping the tears from my cheek, I nodded.

"ONWARDS! BACK TO THE UNITED SANCTUARY NATION!" I yelled.

I got on my stallion and pointed my sword forward. My stallion neighed loudly at my spirit that is currently burning with the desire to return to my kingdom.

"Let's go my king! It is time to reclaim your throne of the United Sanctuary." exclaimed a happy Garmall.

Garmall got on one of the snowgals and rode alongside with me, towards to my kingdom.

However, what I did not realize, that my friend, Dragonic Overlord, had fallen from the sky.

-to be continued-

PS : Whenever I feel like continuing it.

PPS : I write not based on the anime, but on my own outlook of the current gameplay of Cardfight Vanguard.


	2. Chapter 2

"For the people, With the people, By the people."

"A friend is one who has the same enemies as you have."

As King of Knights make haste for his return to his kingdom, a loud roar from the sky echoed throughout the mountains and shook most of its ancient trees.

With that roar came a dragon falling from the crimson sky, beaten and injured, it came crashing down on the rocks that lay on the edge of the cliff. It was severely beaten, for its mighty dragon wings have been torn by the impact of that lightning strike from the sky.

That injured dragon is the leader of the Kagero clan, Dragonic Overlord, who had gone up against Dragonic Vermillion Kaiser.

Not long after that crash came Kaiser, who gloated in front of the fallen Overlord. "Get up I tell you! Where is your dragon spirit? GET UP!"

Overlord cannot even tell whether he is dead or not, as whatever hit him, pretty much did a damn job.

Kaiser stood over Overlord with his head held high, "This is a king? You are pathetic!"

Lifting his foot, Kaiser stomped Overlord's head while leaving a laugh that even the red banshee would be jealous of. He continued to stomp Overlord's head over and over again, with each stomp, it buried Overlord's head deeper and deeper into the ground whilst Overlord's blood continue to spit at Kaiser's lower body.

"You are already dead when I challenged you, old dragon." said Kaiser.

Not long after Kaiser said those last words, small drops of rain began to fall. This then turned into a heavy downpour and created a mist which covered the mountain, making it hard for anyone to see what is happening.

"This place is now your grave, rot in it you worthless piece of dragon manure."

Kaiser turned and spread his wings wide, it was done on purpose because he wanted to show what he still has and what Overlord has lost, not that it was important since now Overlord is dead.

The dragon looked to the sky and smiled, nothing was going to stop him anymore.

_The leader of the Dragon Empire is now dead. I will not be stopped in my conquest to total domination of all the creatures of Planet Cray. Even if I were to have any resistance, then they shall be destroyed! For what should I be afraid of now? _

Crack!

Kaiser turned around and stared into the ground where the body of the dead Overlord lie. His eyes widened at the missing body and roared loudly to the sky.

"SHOW YOURSELF?! I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!"

Unable to see properly due to the mist, Kaiser stood in a defensive stance and lowered his wings. Agitated and sweating, not because of the heat but because of his anticipation of what lies behind the mist.

"You have messed with the wrong leader…" said a mysterious voice.

Kaiser could not take it any longer and dashed into the mist, waving his claws around, hoping he could grab hold of something so that he can tear it to shreds. However it was in vain, for there was nothing for him to neither rip nor tear with his cold blooded claws.

"I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!" Kaiser roared angrily at the mist.

"You will pay for the crimes you have caused against our leader. LET THE PUNISHMENT FIT THE CRIME!" the voices of the mist roared back.

Two black items shot passed the angry Kaiser and began to entangle him with chains. Tying and binding the legs of Kaiser, he fell to the ground with a big thud to go with it.

"Black ops, arrest and bind him until we can take back our dear leader to the Dragon Empire."

Kaiser looked around frantically, unable to perceive whose voice was it that commanded the shadows. It was dark already at that time and a full moon was up. A shadow stood in front of that moon, with what seems to be the body of Overlord and his eyes were glowing red.

"I am Mandala Lord, Covert Demonic Dragon and you shall pay for your crimes!"

Kaiser looked up and dug his claws to the ground, he yelled "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

In that fit of rage, Kaiser broke the chains that bound him and flew straight towards Mandala with lightning following behind Kaiser. Kaiser was aiming for Mandala's head, intending to split it into two with a lightning strike that is considered to be strong enough to impale even the toughest opponent.

"DIE!" roared Kaiser, his claws nearly touching Mandala's face but then it came to a sudden halt and the lightning that followed Kaiser was reflected, killing two unknown creatures instead but it seems to be Mandala's henchmen.

Mandala scoffed at Kaiser's attempt and flicked Kaiser's nose. "Did you not see the incantation I was performing when you were aiming at me? You are still light years away from ever thinking of challenging me. "

"But how?"

It was not long before Kaiser realized that Kaiser was being held on by 4 strong arms. The other 2 more arms of Mandala's were performing some sort of incantation.

"You grow weaker the longer you are with me, Kaiser." said Mandala. He tossed Kaiser to the ground as if he was just a puppy. "You cannot harm me or my master any further. I would love to kill you but my master's safety comes first."

Kaiser stood weakly in front of Mandala, feeling every single thing around him. He sensed his bones, once strong as steel, is now as weak as the furs of snowgal. "I'll remember this always!" Kaiser roared loudly and flew away in an instant.

The army of the Murakumos have helped stalled a very important battle for the current Overlord is no match against him. As the moon sets into the mountains, the army of Murakumo disappeared with it as the shadow disappears.

-to be continued-

I recommend listening to watch?v=_T3uo8zTnsI for a better epic BGM. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Enemies

A friend is one who has the same enemies as you have.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING! MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!"

T'was a cold evening by the time Alfred, the true King of Knights arrived. The citizens of the United Sanctuary bowed and kneeled before their king although most of them gasped at the sight of their King. Children were crying as there was no food and there were dead bodies lying about every corner of the street in the United Sanctuary. The smell of Alfred's former kingdom, is as if hell's sulphur escaped from its darkest pits and polluted the kingdom.

As Alfred enters the castle with his general, Fang of Light, Garmall, he was greeted at the horrible sight of many of his friends and soldiers, impaled and ridiculed.

Alfred's clenched his fists even harder now, cursing himself for every step he took as he walks past the dead bodies of his fallen comrades. They entered to his room, where he sleeps.

"Garmall, where is my other General? Blaster Blade?" he asked, placing his helmet on the table. "And why do I have this ridiculous blue hair?"

Before Garmall could reply, a dragon flew down from the sky and hovered outside of Alfred's window. The dragon gave a bow and stood outside of Alfred's balcony, where he kept his pet goldfish.

"My King, I am here to serve you once more." Said Soul Saviour Dragon.

"Miss Soul, it is nice to see you again. How is everything? What has become of my kingdom?" Alfred asked eagerly, taking a step forward at Soul Saviour.

"Your kingdom was attacked by a clan we have never met but the black ops of the Dragon Empire kingdom have identified them as the Gold Paladins and Narukamis. From what I gather, you have met one of them. They are not to be toyed with."

"The Dragon Empire? You mean the Kagero clan? What about my friend Overlord?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, I never cared about that smelly oaf of a bastard." She said, shying away from the matter.

Garmall gave a cough, "Harumph, your Majesty, the entire United Sanctuary is on the alert of the onslaught these new clan have brought forth. We shall retaliate and show them that no one can fool about with the United Sanctuary!"

Alfred kept quiet and proceeded to sit down on his bed. "What has happened to my general, Blaster Blade?" he asked at Garmall.

Again, before Garmall could speak, he was interrupted with the door opening. Stood at the entrance of that thick wooden door, was Blaster Blade.

"My liege, I am so glad that you came back! Where have you been?"

Alfred stood up again and shook Blaster Blade's hand, "My general, how is the army?" He stood there while staring into Blaster Blade's blue eyes.

"It was a massacre, my King. There was a dragon, bigger and stronger than all of us, led an onslaught to kill the citizens of the United Sanctuary. Your army outnumbered the enemy by 300 million strong and we were in fact, leading a glorious victory with the help and support of the Shadow Paladins and the Kageros. Unfortunately, it was all gone within a matter of time. They unleash a tremendous power known as the limit break. Its powers we have not seen before and may even surpass the power of Persona blast. That dragon is Dragonic Vermillion Kaiser, dragon of lightning and thunder. His power was the cause of the sudden deterioration of the army. With one strike, he kills 300 men. I…I…I couldn't stop him. I'm terribly sorry my King!"

Blaster Blade fell to his knees and started banging his head and helmet at the floor.

"I AM A TERRIBLE GENERAL MY KING!" cried Blaster Blade, tears flowing down his cheeks as he buried his head behind his arms.

Alfred knelt in front of Blaster Blade, and placed his right hand on Blaster Blade's shoulder. "The kingdom is still here is it not? You have served me well. Yes many have fallen, but we will rise up. It is time to show them, who we really are."

The king stood up before Garmall and gave his command.

"I, King Alfred, King of the United Sanctuary, hereby proclaim that we are in a state of war. We will begin recruiting soldiers in our ranks, build up our weapons and sharpen those spears. Have Palomides forge more flaming swords, and add some fat to it for better combustion. The citizens of the United Sanctuary are to evacuate the walls within a 70 miles distance from the walls of the United Sanctuary. Ready the archers and have Baromides be in charge of that. Ensure that the hospital is kept free from any battle and provide shelter for the people.

If it is a war they want, then let them have it."

Garmall smiled widely and saluted the King, "At once my King!" He then hurried out of the room, sounding the trumpets as he ran down the halls of the castle.

Alfred then turned to Miss Soul and asked for her hand. "Miss Soul, I know this is troubling but we are in a state of war..I was wondering if you can head on down to the Dragon Empire and inform my good friend, Overlord, to come over to the castle. We will be having a discussion with the other clans."

The female dragon shied away, not knowing what to say. "As you wish my King, I shall take my leave now."

Alfred smiled, as she spread her wings and took off in an instance. However as the dragon disappeared from sight, Alfred began to feel woozy and everything started to feel dizzy.

Blaster Blade got up and went to grab his King from falling off the balcony. "My King! You must rest my King! It is obvious that you are tired from your journey." Blaster blade carried King Alfred on his shoulders and laid him on his bed.

"My king?"

That was the last time Alfred heard from his general, Blaster Blade. Alfred closed his eyes for a while but when he opened his eyes again, he was in full uniform and on his Lionmane stallion.

"Where…am I?"

All he can hear were cheering and bright lights. Then, he heard a voice. "I summon King of Knights, Alfred! With that, I counter-blast 3 to superior call my avatar! Blaster Blade!"

Not knowing what was going on around him, Alfred turned to his left and saw a ring of circle lighting up. Emerging from the bright light was his General, Blaster Blade.

"Blaster blade! Can you hear me! General!" cried Alfred, trying in desperation to reach Blaster Blade but to no avail.

"I use Blaster blade to attack your vanguard, Gigarex!" commanded a voice. Alfred, not believing what was going on, saw Blaster Blade moving on his own, leapt at Gigarex, from the Tachikaze clan and intending to attack it.

"NO DON'T! GENERAL I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! WE ARE AT PEACE WITH THEM!" said a desperate Alfred.

Before Blaster Blade's sword can inflict any damage, a different voice came out from nowhere. It sounded as if they were talking.

"You can't do that you nut head. Your Blaster Blade attack is only 9000 and your opponent's Gigarex's attack is 10000. It will not pass. Are you that stupid Aichi?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Danielle-kun."

Kai came up to Danielle and placed his arms around Danielle's neck. "Stop disturbing the idiot and let them play. If anything, they will come looking for us the pros."

"Ack! Ack! Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" said a half choked Danielle.

Alfred was still shocked as to what was transpiring between them, who is Aichi? Who and what is a Danielle? How can this be happening? Why is my hair blue?

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The fool and the blue hair.

All great movements are popular movements. They are the volcanic eruptions of human passions and emotions, stirred into activity by the ruthless Goddess of Distress or by the torch of the spoken word cast into the midst of the people.

Adolf Hitler

"Since I am not able to attack with Blaster blade, then I shall do this instead! Charge forward, King of Knights Alfred!"

I cannot control my own body anymore; it was as if some sort of magic is going on about wherever I am. Before I knew it, I was launching an aggressive attack at Gigarex with my Lionmane stallion that too is also under the influence of this madness.

"What is this power? Where does it come from?" Alfred asked himself, feeling a surge of power that he has never felt before in his entire life. His heart began to pump drastically and his muscles tightened. Raising his trusty sword at the direction of Gigarex while he charges at it and landed the sword at the giant roboticised dinosaur's head. "I apologised my friend, I really don't know what has become of me!" Alfred shouted.

The mighty dinosaur gave a loud roar, showing signs that he was in pain.

"First check! Critical get! Power to my other rear guard Maron! Critical goes to Alfred! Second check! Stand trigger get! Power and stand goes to Blaster Blade!"

And with that, I cut off 2 of Gigarex's cannons. I felt terrible after cutting off that beast's weapons. I hate it even more knowing that there is someone by the name of Aichi is controlling me in this senseless duel to the death.

"I…I…First damage check, draw trigger get! Power goes to the Vanguard and I draw a card. Now I have 5 damages and you have 3, if I get a heal trigger, I can still fight! Second check! …I lost. A critical trigger."

Alfred heard a lot of cheering after that, and was glad that this madness is over. "Now how do I…" Everything began to spin around him again and as he closed his eyes, everything disappeared and he was then awoken by his general Blaster Blade.

"My King! My King! Are you alright? Sire?"

Feeling groggy and not knowing what had transpired before this, Alfred gestured an ok sign and proceeded to get up from his bed. Only to be pushed down by Blaster Blade again. "My King, you must rest now. The kingdom is still in bad shape and so are you. We will take care of everything. The Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, will heal you of your wounds."

With a snap of Blaster blade's fingers, Elaine came through the door and sat down next to Alfred, placing her hands on his chest and began to chant a prayer for him. It was calming and soothing to Alfred and more importantly, it was effective.

As night befalls the land of the United Sanctuary, all was silent except that in the Dragon Empire nation.

"CURSE THAT CONFOUNDED CREATURE WHO DARED TO DO THIS AT ME!" roared Overlord who is obviously full of rage and bandaged throughout his body.

"Heil Overlord, you must not get up! You must rest in order to resume recovery of your wounds." The monk begged at the enraged Overlord, tugging Overlord's bandages in his right fist.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT! I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS THAT FAKE DRAGON!"

The rumble between the two creatures caused cupboards and wardrobes to fall down and some even break. Most of the servants of the Dragon Empire, were hiding elsewhere, away from their Master's rage.

Throughout the night in the Dragon Empire, it was the only noise that was made as all of the other dragons are on high alert. Nehalem the dragon knights were patrolling on the walls of the empire. It is paramount that their guards were kept up at all cost for the slightest drop of concentration would mean their downfall if the enemy were to catch them off guard. Guard Gryphons were placed outside the walls of the Dragon Empires as they are the first line of defence in case of invaders attacking.

However tonight was different than any other nights.

"Give safe passage for Miss Soul Savior Dragon!" one of the guards shouted.

The Dragon flew past the guards and landed on her two feet. Hearing the loud rampaging that was obviously made by Overlord, she walked through the hallway quietly. Compared to United Sanctuary, the Dragon Empire built their palace for those with the size of dragons. With the exception of one dragon, as he was too large.

Miss Soul tiptoed to the entrance of Overlord's door and just as she was about to place her claws on it, the door flung wide open and out a chicken went. After the chicken then came some embers.

"He will pay for what he has done to me!"

Overlord reached for anything his claws can grab and without knowingly, his rage has thrown him to the entrance of his room. His actions ceased immediately upon stumbling Miss Soul, who was standing at the side of the room's entrance door.

"What..purpose do you have here, miss?" asked Overlord, steadying himself.

"I am here to send you an invitation from King Alfred of the United Sanctuary. There will be a meeting of all the clans soon. Except for the invaders, of course." Miss Soul replied, stepping back from Overlord.

Upon hearing the invitation that Miss Soul had conveyed to him, Overlord took a deep breath and turned away. "Tell my friend King Alfred, that I will be joining him for the meeting. If you can be so kind, as to be my escort?" said Overlord, tapping his two index claws together. Since his scales are red, you cannot tell whether he was blushing or not.

"Well I never!" snapped Miss Soul, storming out of the castle.

This left Overlord shocked and speechless and before he knew it, Miss Soul had already left the Dragon Empire.

"Ack….ack…..ack…..what have I done…." Cried Overlord.

A shadow arose from behind Overlord and tapped his shoulder. "You are still too young my dear student."

Overlord turned around and genuflected with his right knee to the dragon that appeared before him.

It was the elder dragon, Waterfowl Dragon. His size was immense and was deemed a war veteran and a war hero.

"Master, I…"

"Don't have to say anything, my dear student. I have heard of your fight between you and your newfound enemy. I must say that this new enemy of yours have intrigued me. Nevertheless time is of the essence my dear student." said waterfowl.

"Come with me, my dear student. I think it is about time you better yourself for the new future. A change is coming, and so must you. To adapt to new surroundings is the key to survival as nothing stays the same forever."

"But Master! I am already the strongest dragon warrior out there! There is none that can match my powers should any come across m…"

"I think you see my point now, my dear student. Look at you, you are covered with bandages and yet you tried to hit on a female dragon." said waterfowl while covering his mouth to hide his muffling laugh.

As Overlord and waterfowl walked across the dark halls that are only filled with torches, they came onto the palace's fountain which was located underground of the castle. It was a fountain like no other, with Jade crystals formed the base of the fountain and everything on it. Its surrounding was filled with huge dragon statues, former Kings and generals of the Dragon Empire. Waterfowl, being huge, gestured Overlord to step back.

"I call upon thee, ancient dragons of the past. Heed my call! Time is of the essence and we need thy wisdom. I am only an old dragon who is waiting for death to consume me before I can join thy ranks. Hear me, O mighty dragons! Your child, your future, needs your assistance!" chanted Waterfowl. The same words were repeated over and over again.

Before long, the ceiling started to shake and rocks felled all over the place.

"It is time!" exclaimed Waterfowl with glee.

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Union

Generals think war should be waged like the tourneys of the Middle Ages. I have no use for knights; I need revolutionaries.

Adolf Hitler

As letters were sent out by King Alfred with the help of Mirubirus, all of the known clans on Planet Cray are called to attend the meeting. Preparations were made in the Royal Paladin's Sanctuary Hall where all would gather there.

A few nights passed over the planet Cray and lo and behold, a convoy from each of the known clan on Planet Cray came and headed towards the Royal sanctuary, for the sole purpose of discussing on the matter of these intruders that have brought wrath to their world.

One by one, each clan sent their leaders or representatives to the United Sanctuary. Each convoy donned the colours of their clan and raised their flags high as they stepped into the sanctuary. All those who lived in the sanctuary gazed in awe as the mighty warriors walked past them.

Starcall Trumpeter was at the entrance of the gate, each time she blows her trumpet she would announce the arrival of which clan. So far, the following clans were now present in the sanctuary.

The Pale Moon clan.

The Dark Irregular clan.

The Bermuda Triangle clan.

The Nova Grappler clan.

The Royal Paladin clan.

The Oracle Think tank clan.

The Shadow Paladin clan.

The GranBlue clan.

The Megacolony clan.

The Tachikaze clan.

The Spike Brothers clan.

The Neo Nectar clan.

The convoys were a sight to behold and many fell in awe with their mouth gaping wide open. Each of these clans would then proceed to the sacred Hall of Sanctuary where the meeting was to be held. The Spike Brothers were frightening as their spikes on their shoulder pads were enormous. The Tachikaze clan displayed their ferocity by flashing their sharp teeth at times. This show of power and display of awesomeness continued until Blaster Blade entered the hall. All fell silent as they turn their attention towards the main entrance of the hall.

"Announcing the arrival of His Royal Majesty, King of Knights, Alfred!" declared Blaster Blade, saluting the King as he made his arrival.

King Alfred stood at the entrance of the hall and proceeded to his throne. As he sat, everyone else sat as well. The tension in the room was immense and the other clans were agitated. All was not well with the other clans as a matter of fact, as some clans were not at peace with one another.

"Calm down my friends and allies, the meeting will begin now. Kindly take your seats."

The others, though agitated and irritated by the presence of the clans, sat down and prepared themselves for the meeting.

"My friends, I call you all here for the sole purpose to discuss about the intruders that have been attacking us. You may or may not have experienced the enemies attack, but it seems that we do not know of their motives." King Alfred declared.

Starcall Trumpeter flew close to King Alfred and whispered to his ear. "My King, the Kagero representatives are not here yet, and neither are the representatives from the Dimensional Police are here."

King Alfred nodded and proceeded to elaborate on the subject matter regarding the situation that is at hand. He explained about the enemy strategy of attacking, which are often divide and conquer but they are targeting those leaders in the each clan.

"Furthermore, the enemy is advancing and are moving faster towards their targets. I.."

Before King Alfred could finish, his words were interrupted by the sound of banging and smashing at the castle's gate.

Starcall was at the entrance of the hall but before she could say anything, Dragonic Overlord landed on her.

"Uh…sorry?" Overlord apologised to the now flatten Starcall.

King Alfred stood up from his throne and smiled. "Hello, old friend."

Dragonic Overlord smiled in return and stabbed the ground with his enormous sword. "My friend, why are you in that…oversized armor?" King Alfred asked.

Overlord shrugged and proceeded to his seat, smiling. "Do pardon me, my friend, please do continue with your speech regarding our enemy. I'll provide extra information later on in the matter."

Surprised as to what has gotten into his friend, King Alfred then turned to his back and knew what had happened. Miss Soul stood by the entrance with her arms folded. It was in an instant that King Alfred realized that his friend, is in love with Miss Soul.

"What do you suggest then, King Alfred?" asked Robert, who is the Pale Moon's famous illusionist.

All eyes then shifted from Robert to Alfred. "Why should we bother about these invaders? They have done no harm to us so why should we bother?" Stil vampire asked, fanning himself with his wooden fan. "My word this place is hot!"

King Alfred's words were then interrupted by Blaster Dark, who slammed the table with both of his fists. "LISTEN UP YOU FOOL! THEY HAVE DARED TO ATTACK THE ROYAL AND SHADOW PALADINS,

EVEN THE KAGERO CLAN WAS ATTACKED BY THEM!" Blaster Dark shouted.

This then caused uproar among the other clans as they began to shout at one another, yelling profanities and other what not. King Alfred can only sigh at the sight of the chaos.

It was then Dragonic Overlord stood up from his seat and gave a really loud roar, which was followed by some clangings from his oversized armor. "ENOUGH! What my learned friend is trying to tell us here, is that we should unite as one and fight with everything we have against these new enemies! What lies here is not of our protection, but our future! Something terrible is occurring right now and we need to do something!" Overlord shouted.

King Alfred smiled and began to clap his hands. The others kept silent after Overlord's short speech and are now able to concentrate on the real issue that lies at hand. CEO Amaterasu stood up and began to speak.

"My King and allies (though not all of you are), I would like to submit my report regarding the research of the Oracle Think Tank's astrology. As per what Overlord has mentioned, something is changing the time space continuum. The stars are telling us something and that something is the coming of a storm. This would lead to a revolution among the clans." She reported.

The other clans began to whisper to one another, each worried about their leaders. King Alfred was also feeling rather uncomfortable about the report, but CEO Amaterasu continued.

"However, the chaos can be averted. We are not sure how but something will happen, but that falls within the decision of Grandfather Time. I would also like to report that the Dimensional Police are already on the case regarding this issue which serves as a reason as to why the Dimensional Police clan are not here." *

(*Kindly refer to the G-1 Arc story, the link is at the end of this chapter.)

Alfred began to wonder, whether was that dream of him fighting other clans were signs of things that is to come?

"I would like to advise the council of all the leaders of all the clans of Planet Cray to stay on the alert. We may not know what is going on but these invaders have been proven to be rather ruthless and merciless as they have attacked the United Sanctuary and murdered a lot of its citizens." King Alfred declared.

Dragonic Overlord stood and raised his wings. It was scarred. The others have gasped in horror at the sight. King Alfred was included in the shock as well and it was instantly known that the reason as to why Dragonic Overlord crash landed at the entrance earlier before the meeting.

"The bloody bastard that did this to me appeared to be the leader of this invading clan. I would caution all of you to beware of such enemies." Overlord said.

Dusk Illusionist, Robert stood up and with a snap of his fingers, the rest of his clan stood in line and marched out of the meeting. "This is not happening and I refuse to surrender to this invaders." He snorted, while swinging his cane in circles.

The other clans left one by one as well, in their eyes, some was frightened especially those in the Bermuda Triangle clan and some, who were not afraid at all such as those in the Spike Brothers clan.

King Alfred stood next to Dragonic Overlord at the entrance, watching as the other convoys left into the night. "So what now?" asked Overlord.

"We wait. I have a feeling, a great deal of loss and victory is coming. So long as I stand and remain alive, I will not allow these intruders from taking over this beautiful planet." King Alfred replied. "I do believe, you have someone waiting for you?"

Dragonic Overlord stood alert, with his wings spread high and his pupils dilated. "I..I…"

"Just go, my friend." Alfred replied, patting Overlord at the back of his left leg. "We can do something about the invaders tomorrow."

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

hapter 6 : Belonging somewhere

"Part of the process of defining who you are, is to find where you belong. It is ironic that after spending a whole decade trying to find your identity by struggling to belong somewhere, you find that to know who you truly are, is to know that you don't really belong anywhere. That is, you are you; any differences or similarities that you see are only in your head. Anyone can be similar to you or different from you depending on which aspects you focus on."

The Shadow Paladin kingdom, located right outside the walls of the United Sanctuary as the Royal paladins have been their sworn enemy ever since time began. They were a band of soldiers led by Phantom Blaster Dragon to oppose King Alfred, but everything changed when the new clans began to invade Planet Cray. Little did they know that they are not alone as a new member joins their rank.

Phantom Blaster Dragon sat on his throne, staring into dark night as he ponders about the changes that he has seen. Blaster Dark stood alongside next to him, holding his blade with his right hand and remained silent. The halls were empty but a line of lamps light the way of the paths in the Shadow Paladin kingdom.

"I don't suppose you are going to sleep anytime soon, Blaster Dark?" Phantom Blaster asked, scratching the round sphere of his chair on his right side. "It is going to be a long week with what is going on right now. These new invaders, they are certainly not to be trifled with."

Blaster Dark said nothing and only responded with a gentle nod. His eyes were still staring into the dark side of the hall, listening to any sound of footsteps.

"I'm rather intrigued by your ability to merge with Blaster Blade of the Royal Paladin and together you both form the symbol of unity and bond between the two separated clan." Phantom Blaster continued.

However before Phantom Blaster can continue, Blaster Dark sensed something.

"Who goes there? You are entering the halls of our great leader, Phantom Blaster Dragon! Show yourself or be prepared to face our wrath!" barked Blaster Dark, gripping his sword with both of his hands as he readied himself.

Thud. Thud. Thud. THUD.

Footsteps can be heard as they echoed throughout the halls of the Shadow Paladin kingdom. As it the footsteps grew louder, Blaster Dark can barely make of what he thought he saw in a distance.

"Is that you? King Alfred?! You know you are not welcome here!" shouted Blaster Dark, leaping to the front of the throne and stood ready to protect his leader.

"Oh please, never compare me to the likes of them. I'm far better than that old ragged fool." replied the mysterious figure, now standing in front of Blaster Dark.

Blaster Dark cannot believe his eyes as a stranger, with the exact same look of King Alfred, stood before him and Phantom Blaster Dragon. At that time of silence, a gust of wind came and blew most of the lamps in the hall and dimmed the place.

"I have been born into this planet, for the sole purpose of destroying the Royal Paladin's and the other clan! Something that YOU have FAILED in doing, Phantom Blaster Dragon! You pompous ignorant brat! How long have you held onto the throne? 300 years? Yet you have not produce anything that is fruitful to this clan!" yelled the mysterious figure, while pointing at Phantom Blaster Dragon who is still sitting on the throne.

Prompted by this accusation at Phantom Blaster Dragon, the dragon stood up from his throne and gave a loud roar. This roar was a signal to the other members of the clan to come and witness the fight. Basically the call was to gather members of the Shadow Paladin.

Minutes later, members of the Shadow Paladin surrounded the halls where Phantom Blaster Dragon and Blaster Dark were. Most of the Shadow Paladins were shocked to have seen an alter King Alfred, standing before them. They began to gossip among one another, questioning as to who the individual was.

"My soon-to-be friends, it is I, the Dark Dictator, who shall lead you all to victory in the upcoming battle! All clans will fall before the mighty Shadow Paladins and this includes the great Dragon Empire!" declared the Dark Dictator.

Blaster Dark charged at the Dark Dictator intending to slash him in the face with his sword. However, the Dark Dictator halted the attack with his right index and middle finger.

"Tsk,tsk, is that all you can do Blaster Dark? I am so terribly disappointed; no wonder they say that you are weaker than the Royal Paladin's Blaster Blade. That kind of an attack will not even open a walnut."

Blaster Dark regained his posture, and stood there silently while holding his sword up. "How dare you challenge my Master and his authority!" Blaster Dark yelled. "Who is your master?!"

The tension in the room grew as the other members of the Shadow Paladin were eager to join in the fight. The stench of blood fills the air and Phantom Blaster Dragon is clearly not amused.

"I, was born from the anger and hatred towards another who is not of this planet. He despises those who abuses his 'cards' or rather us. He cheats others for his own selfish purpose and demands control and popularity where he clearly does not. His anger and selfishness grew as time passes. From friends to enemies and the list keeps growing. Tell me not is this the best Shadow Paladin master or what?"

Phantom Blaster Dragon could no longer hold on his anger and stood up. "If it would clear your senile mind, pompous punk, I will accept your challenge and perhaps turn that smile of yours into my personal mop. Now get over here and fight!" the dragon roared.

"I gladly accept your challenge my ignorant enemy." The Dark Dictator replied.

Just when Phantom Blaster Dragon wanted to reach for his Phantom Spear, the Dark Dictator began to glow brightly and it was his brightness that lit up the hall that they were in it.

Moments later, Phantom Blaster Dragon and Blaster Dark were in someplace dark. It was not cold, nor was it warm. However Blaster Dark gets this strange vibe that something bad was going to happen soon.

FWUNG.

A table lit in front of them and on top of that table were 2 decks of cards. "What is this place?" Blaster Dark asked. Before anyone can respond, 2 humans appeared on both opposite sides of the table.

"My name is Kevin M., and I am going to take you down with my awesome PBD (Phantom Blaster Dragon)! You're going down sucker!" said Kevin.

On the other side, was another human but his eyes were dark and there were eye bags. He was also skinny but his hair was messy and there was a particular distinctive foul stench as if he had not showered in a very long time.

"My name is not important you piece of manure. But you can call me Lucky Sick. I like that name." Lucky replied.

PLAYERS ARE NOW READY. KINDLY DRAW YOUR FIRST 5 CARDS AND MULLIGAN THEM IF YOU WANT TO.

"No mulligan!" yelled both of the humans. "STAND UP, THE, VANGUARD!"

Both of the humans then proceeded to flip the card that was on the middle of the table. Both of the cards showed a Fullbau. It was only after both players have flipped the card did a Fullbau appeared on top of them.

"What sorcery is this? I command you to release my comrade immediately mortal humans!" ordered Blaster Dark. It was to no avail as both players cannot hear what Blaster Dark has spoken.

As Kevin was about to draw his first card, Lucky slammed the table. "You idiot! Don't you know that I must go first? What sort of a moron are you?"

Kevin was not shocked by this and proceeded to allow Lucky to draw. Lucky then slammed the table again, but this time, it was for the ride phase.

"I ride Fullbau with this piece of worthless sh**, Blaster Javelin! And with that, I search for Blaster Dark in my deck!" yelled Lucky and with that, he proceeded to search for Blaster Dark.

"What on Cray is going on around here? LET ME OUT!" yelled Blaster Dark.

Kevin kept calm and drew his card. "I ride Blaster Javelin as well!" However unlike Lucky, he placed the card gently on Fullbau and searched for Blaster Dark in his deck.

Little did Kevin know, but when Lucky was searching for Blaster Dark, he secretly took out a Shadow Paladin draw trigger from his deck and placed it on top of his own deck.

"I attack your Blaster Javelin with my own Blaster Javelin! 8k to vanguard!" said Kevin and pointed at Lucky's Blaster Javelin. In an instant, Lucky slapped Kevin's hand and began to jump up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. "NEVER EVER POINT AT MY CARDS WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" yelled Lucky. His snot from his nose began to droop all the way out to the floor.

Kevin was going to make things get real. And fast. Ignoring Lucky's idiotic tantrum, Kevin trigger checks and it was a critical trigger.

Lucky only stood there and smiled. "First damage check! Draw trigger get! And I draw one card."

When Lucky drew that card, he frowned. "Why you piece of useless horse manure! Why did you come out now?" He then proceeded to throw the card to the floor and stomped it before picking it up again.

"Second damage check! Heal trigger!" exclaimed a delighted Lucky, now jumping up and down as if he had won the lottery or somethin. "Oh how I truly love you, Abyss Healer." He then smothered the card with sloppy kisses before putting it back into his hands.

Obviously, Kevin, Phantom Blaster Dragon and Blaster Dark, were disgusted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Deception

The petty man is eager to make boasts, yet desires that others should believe in him. He enthusiastically engages in deception, yet wants others to have affection for him. He conducts himself like an animal, yet wants others to think well of him.

Xun Zi

Ignoring the slight uncomfortable incident, Kevin drew a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Come on Kevin, get your head in the game. It's just one of those days you have to face a deranged lunatic who's obsessed in the game." Kevin thought as he regains his posture.

Lucky Star then began to jump with glee and he gave a very wide smile that showed his hideous teeth which he probably did not brush or floss for the past millennium. "RIDE MY BEAUTIFUL AWESOME SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA TERA GIGA COOL AVATAR! Or as they say, RAIDOO ORE NO BUNSHIN!" yelled a gleeful Lucky, slamming his card on the table.

At the moment where Lucky Star slammed the table, Blaster Dark, who was together with Phantom Blaster Dragon, felt a deep pain in his chest. He began to writhe in pain as if his heart was being ripped out by someone. Phantom Blaster Dragon tried to calm him down but to no avail as Blaster Dark's heart is literally being ripped apart.

"Dude, don't you care for your cards? He is after all, your beloved avatar." Kevin said while pitying the card that Lucky Star slammed on the table.

Much to Kevin's surprise, Lucky Star stuck his tongue out and pointed the middle finger at him. "What do you care? My cards! MY CALL! CAPPISSH?!" retaliated Lucky Star.

Blaster Dark's eyes began to emit dark rays of shadows, blacker than the room that Lucky Star and Kevin were in as only 2 lamps shine on each player while a hologram of the unit they summoned remained on the field.

"Blaster Dark, what is the matter with you?" Phantom Blaster Dragon asked, trying to shake his comrade back into reality. The dragon looked back into the battle between Lucky Star and Kevin wondering what sort of sorcery has been conjured.

"COME ON MY BLOODY AVATAR! ONWARDS TO VICTORY!" yelled Lucky Star, slamming his Blaster Dark card on the table, which causes the hologram of Blaster Dark to come out and then disappear. This slamming the Blaster Dark card occurred a few times before Lucky Star stopped.

In Kevin's mind :

"_How the hell did I manage to get myself into this? I'd rather be smoking shisha and chillin' with my gay friend who's very nice to talk with at the Indian bar. Wait, was there an Indian bar in the first place?"_

Taking a card out from his hand, Lucky Star proceeded to call the draw trigger that he got earlier and placed it behind Blaster Dark for his boost. Lucky then stared at Kevin's hand while counting his own cards by placing the cards from his left hand to his right hand, one by one in a shuffling style. Kevin's patience was growing thin at this, as this is no longer a Cardfight game but a game that is being played by a mentally retarded individual.

"You shippin' bastard! You cheated didn't you!? WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY CARDS IN YOUR HAND?" Lucky accused Kevin, while positioning himself in a pose that is very well known in the Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright game.

Kevin gave a loud sigh. "Dude, I only have 7 cards. Cause I searched for Blaster Dark when I ride Blaster Javelin on top of my startup Vanguard which is the same as yours? What cheat do you speak of?"

Lucky then shook his head, "No,no,no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO, NOO! I DEMAND YOU RECOUNT! COMPUTER! KEVIN M. HAS CHEATED!" Lucky yelled again while pointing the middle finger at Kevin.

The computer then changed the color of the hologram from blue-ish white, to Crimson red and began to scan both player cards and the field. However, after scanning Kevin's hand and deck, the computer changed it color from red to blue again. The computer responded, "NEGATIVE, PLAYER KEVIN. M. DID NOT CHEAT. TQ"

Lucky Star could not believe his ears and kicked the machine furiously. "YOU STINKING PIECE OF MANURE! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU RECYCLED INTO A TRASH CAN!" For what seems to be an eternity, Lucky has halted his attacks at the titanium enforced protector of the machine and proceeded to play the game again.

"Harumph! I boost my draw trigger to my Blaster Dark to attack your pathetic Blaster Javelin!" Lucky ordered while turning the card sideways to the left to indicate that he is attacking.

Blaster Dark at this point has gone completely mad as he drew his sword to attack Phantom Blaster Dragon, charging at him with his full might. Phantom Blaster Dragon saw this and began to fly up the sky and away from the deranged Blaster Dark. "What could possibly do this? Is there something wrong with Blaster Dark's mind? Can it be that something is altering his state of mentality to the point of destruction?" asked the dragon, dodging Blaster Dark's sword as Blaster Dark threw it to the sky in hoping that it would pierce the dragon right in the heart.

Kevin M quickly responded to the attack by choosing not to guard his Vanguard. Lucky grew more excited and proceeded to drive check. "DRAW TRIGGER GETTOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! IN YOUR FACE LOSER!" said Lucky in a gleeful manner. He then proceeded to draw his next card, which turns out to be the Dark Dictator.

Lucky then placed his hand on his forehand with his forefinger and thumb extended which symbolizes, 'Loser' at Kevin. However, Kevin ignored that and proceeds to damage check his card. "Draw trigger get! I draw one card!"

Upon seeing Kevin drawing another card, Lucky pulled another long face and sneered at Kevin as his cards grew more. While gritting his teeth, Lucky ended his turn.

"My turn! I draw a card!" declared Kevin as he anxiously draw a card from his deck. He drew a card called, "Nightmare Painter" and added it to his hand. He then took a card from his hand and placed it on top of Blaster Javelin. "THUNDER FORTH, BLASTER DARK!" roared Kevin as lightning strikes behind him, frightening Lucky Star from his stand.

"What the flock? Where did that lightning come from!?" Lucky Star asked as he gets up.

Immediately after Kevin ride Blaster Dark as his Vanguard, the real Blaster Dark, snapped out of his momentary chaotic seizure and fell to the ground with his hands on his head. "Argh….my head…why does it feel as if a thousand rocks have pelleted through my skull…." He murmured, curling himself up.

Phantom Blaster Dragon, realizing that he is no longer being attacked by Blaster Dark, flew back down and cautiously approaches his comrade. "My friend, are you alright?"

"Nay my king, it is as if the gods were at war in my mind. Why am I speaking like this?" asked a rather dazed and confused Blaster Dark.

Kevin uses Blaster Dark to attack Lucky Star's Vanguard but without boost from behind. However, since Blaster Javelin is in his soul, Blaster Dark gains a 1k constant attack power which would allow him to attack Lucky's Blaster Dark as both of them possess the same attack power.

Lucky Star responded to Kevin's attack by slamming a 10k guard to the guard zone and laughed maniacally. "Now you cannot pass through! O GREAT ONE!" snickered Lucky.

Despite that, Kevin ignored Lucky's useless babbling and drive checked a trigger. "I draw a draw trigger! The power may not go through this time but I can now draw a card!" Kevin responded while drawing another card. This made Lucky, very angry as his face is now bloody red with anger pent up in his mind and chest. "YOU LOATHSOME HEAP OF DUNG!" yelled the angry Lucky while slamming his free fist on the table.

Kevin could only smile at seeing a seriously mentally retarded individual slamming and banging his way in a cardfight vanguard fight. "Was that supposed to scare me?" Kevin asked while smiling. "I end my turn!"

Lucky Star was infuriated by Kevin's remark and proceeded to shuffle his deck for no apparent reason. This made Kevin very confused but without realizing it, Lucky Star shuffled a card from the middle of his deck to the top of his deck and drew a card. Upon seeing the card he drew, Lucky began to laugh like a maniac would have laughed if he was able to murder a lot of people by dissecting the mind and placing on a frying pan to cook it with garlic and black soya sauce.

"I RIDE! MY ONE AND ONLY BELOVED, THE DARK DICTATOR!" screamed a gleeful Lucky as he slammed the machine with The Dark Dictator card on the Vanguard circle with all of his strength. As soon as he does that, lightning and dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and struck behind Lucky's back, illuminating the room by a glimpse of light with each struck of lightning.

As the Dark Dictator appeared on the Vanguard circle, the real Dark Dictator also appeared behind Phantom Blaster Dragon and Blaster Dark. "Why hello rodents, I see that you're enjoying my Master's battle with another slave of his." the Dictator said while giving a cold smile.

Blaster Dark rose up with his wobbling feet and pointed at the Dictator, "HOW DARE YOU?! Your master is nothing but a cheat and has a major anger issue." He said.

The Dark Dictator only waved his right hand while his left hand was behind his back. "Silence peasants. My master is about to launch a final blow against that useless person." This caused Phantom Blaster and Blaster Dark to turn their focus at the match. Something bothered Phantom Blaster all this while. "If Dark Dictator came out now only after Lucky Star had summoned him, then am I….?"

Lucky Star then called out 4 units from his hands to the empty rear guards circle, the units that were called to the front row were Cursed Lancer and Triple Dark Armor (4k power plus to Vanguard) while the back was a heal trigger and the other is a Charon.

Lucky Star then checked the damage zone that Kevin has and studied the number of cards that Kevin has. A few moments later and Lucky Star gave a lunatic smile to Kevin and tilted his head to the left. He pointed at Kevin and declared loudly, "FEEL MY WRATH PUNY MAGGOT! FINAL TURN!"

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Revelation

Kevin was startled at Lucky Star's yelling, not because it was a declaration of final turn but Lucky's high pitch voice was startling enough to throw him off balance. He quickly analyzes the situation of the battlefield in front of him and notices the 2 new Rear guard units that were called by Lucky.

"That Triple Dark Armor is a nuisance and I have to get rid of it." Kevin muttered as he stares into the cards that are on his hands. "I can take him on."

Lucky Star then pulled out 3 cards from The Dark Dictator and sent them to the drop zone. "COME FORTH! MY DELICIOUS POWER! FRY KEVIN'S CORSPE TILL THERE IS NONE LEFT!" Lucky Star yelled. By paying the said cost, Lucky Star activated The Dark Dictator's effect by giving +5000 attack powers to his 2 front Rear guards.

The Dark Dictator began to laugh hysterically at the Vanguard Circle and gave an eerie look at Kevin's Blaster Dark. However, Blaster Dark did not falter and stood his grounds with his sword pierced to the ground. "Come at it, you prick." Blaster Dark said calmly at The Dark Dictator.

Lucky Star then launched the attack with Dark Dictator head-on at Blaster Dark. "I attack your low-life scumbag Blaster Dark with my Dark Dictator with a whopping attack of 20k!" he yelled in full of excitement, with his right hand on his deck waiting to drive check his triggers.

However that excitement soon disappeared when Dark Shield, Mac Lir appeared on the Rear Guard circle. "WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? YOU WRETCHED WITCH! YOU CHEATED!" Lucky Star threw a fitting rage and began to bash, kick and punch anything that's in front of him. Due to his thrashing, he damaged several parts of the computer that was in front of him but only to the exterior.

"Warning Lucky Star, you are in violation of Offences Against Property Act. Should you proceed any further, you will forfeit the game and be arrested under the said offence." Said the machine, although, its tone was clearly full of anger.

"SHUT UP DAMMIT! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"Will you grow up already punk? Twin drive already." while pointing at Lucky's deck, Kevin gave a stern look. "And by the way Miss Lucky, you scream like a little girl."

Lucky was full of rage and grabbed the first two card and tossed it onto the table, which was an error as it was supposed to be checked one at a time. However the machine was lucky as the cards that he twin drive were nothing but 2 Grade 3's of Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar.

"For the next two units that you will attack, I choose to guard with these 2 nulls." Kevin said cooly while throwing another two more nulls onto the Guardian circle and discarded 2 more draw triggers that he got earlier. "My turn! Sacre Schnitzelgruben! FINAL TURN!" Kevin declared with a loud and thundering voice. "DRAW!"

With Kevin drawing a card from the top of his deck, he then grab a card from his hand placed it on top of his Blaster Dark. "COME FORTH! PHANTOM BLASTER OVERLORD!"

Thunders and lightning began to circle the 2 players and from the dark emerges a black dragon, donned with silver plates that fit his scales and 2 majestic spears on each hand of Phantom Blaster Overlord. "At long last, we finally meet…Dark Dictator. Your grip over the Shadow Paladins will now be released and you can no longer stand a chance in fighting me…" the black dragon said.

However, his gaze was soon turned towards the dark space at the side of the table on his right. "I can see you, my brother. I am you, and you are me." Phantom Blaster Overlord said.

Phantom Blaster Dragon can only gaped in awe at Phantom Blaster Overlord and realizes that an old hag dragon like him has not achieved his full power.

"Watch me as I fight on, my young brother, I will show you the way to defending your throne as rightful leader of the Shadow Paladins. Someone like the Dark Dictator can never become the leader of the Shadow Paladins for his way breaks the rule of balance in the universe."

Kevin turned to flip the cards in his damage zone, all 3 of them. "PERSONA BLAST! I discard another copy of Phantom Blaster Overlord from my hand for it to gain an additional 10,000 attack points plus with an additional crit to boot!"

Phantom Blaster Overlord was soon surrounded by dark flames and his eyes were blood shot red and he let out a loud roar to the dark sky.

"You think you can beat me? Now I'll show you how a true Shadow Paladin fights!" Overlord said with flames coming out from his mouth.

The Dark Dictator flinched from the flames that are coming from Overlord's mouth as the heat was hot enough to cause it's surrounding to burn. "Grr…I'll have you for a wallet Phantom Blaster Overlord!" Dark Dictator roared back while gritting his teeth.

Kevin shifted his Vanguard's vertical card to sideways and the Vanguard's booster as well. "It is time, ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE PHANTOM BLASTER OVERLORD! ENGULF THAT BASTARD WITH TRUE DARKNESS!"

Phantom Blaster Overlord nodded in agreement and leapt to the sky, somersaulting mid-air and crossed his arms. "It is time for you to depart this world…" said Overlord as his body began to burn with black fire.

Lucky Star began to sweat profusely and stared at his hands.

No..No…I cannot guard! It's only good enough for…

He immediately grabbed the cards in his hands and slammed them on the table, this time, 2 of those cards bent into half.

"Dude?! Look at what you did! Your cards are now damaged!" Kevin said, pitying those cards that were bent. However for Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster Dragon, they saw their friends being mistreated. The units called to the guardian circle were Abyss Circle and Charon, where one Abyss Circle and Charon were the unfortunate cards that were bent.

"They…they are bleeding…they are hurt…" said Blaster Dark with sadness in his eyes "OH DAMMIT JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

Phantom Blaster Overlord felt that sting of pain in his heart, for to attack his friends is unforgivable. In order to stop this, Overlord must do everything in his power to stop.

"My apologies…my friends…" cried Phantom Blaster Overlord, still diving from the dark sky towards Dark Dictator who are guarded with bleeding Charon and one Abyss Circle. The damaged unit showed no conscience in their eyes and the remaining Abyss Circle gaped in horror on the pending doom.

"ONE TRIGGER TO PASS!" Lucky yelled, pointing the middle finger at Kevin. "ONE TRIGGER!"

Kevin became mad and grabbed the first card on the top of his deck. "TRIGGER CHECK ONE! CRITICAL TRIGGER GET! ALL TO VANGUARD! SECOND TRIGGER CHECK! CRITICAL TRIGGER GET! ALL TO VANGUARD!" he yelled, showing the two cards he got from the top of his deck to Lucky. "You lose."

Phantom Blaster Overlord gave a loud roar and pierced the units who were guarding Dark Dictator and gave a huge slash at Dark Dictator, severing the Dark Dictator's head from his body before purging it with black flames.

Lucky Star cannot believe this as he damage check till the 6th damage, and there were still no heal triggers. "SONOFAMOTHERLESSGOCARTRASSUM FRASSUM! WHERE ARE MY TRIGGERS!?" Lucky Star cried. Soon after that, his deck began to burst into flames and its ashes were blown into the wind.

"My…my….deck…..all my…" said Lucky Star, with tears pouring down his wrinkled cheeks.

"It's over." Kevin said, picking the cards from his side of the table and left. "Your gang of charades of the Silver Sliver will never dominate the world, not while the Paladins of the Round table stand. Lawak." Kevin disappeared from the door that was behind him.

Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster Dragon, was still astounded with the battle that played before them. Unfortunately before they can say anything, they were pulled upwards in a fast motion. They soon realized that they now lie on the floor of the hall of the Shadow Paladins. Abyss Healers surrounded the two chanting a healing spell for them.

Enlightened and happy with the return of their leaders, every single unit in the hall all rushed to greet their leaders with tears of joy.

After everything has calmed down…

"My fellow Shadow Paladins, it is with great regret that I must inform you, that we will soon be facing a battle. A battle that we cannot control as it is an unseen force...but on another world there are heroes who use our clan that can help defeat this enemy…and…we must look for that Kevin. For he holds the key to our survival." Phantom Blaster Dragon said while standing on his throne.


End file.
